Fairy Tail: The third world
by WolfGear
Summary: There are many worlds, Earthland, Edolas, but what if there were even more? Two strangers appear from a new world called Taborea. FairyTail is in for a surprise as the two join int he craziness that is Fairy tail! Pairings: Natsuxlucy, GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, Alzackxbrisca, Erzax? ,Elfmanxevergreen, Mirajanexfierd, Laxusx?
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear Presents: Fairy Tail: The Third World

FT: the third world: Chapter 1: Missing Wolf

I don't own Fairy tail or runes of magic

Oc's: Thorn Jade Fang and Marrok (Wolf) Red Claw

Story set 2 years before the return of Natsu and the others return

* * *

The world of Taborea, a world where magic was abundant and many different races coexisted. Humans, Elves, and Dwarfs, at once they warred with one another, but those days have long since passed thanks to the introduction of the Guilds. There people of different races, with the same ideals could meet and work together to make a living. There were thousands of guilds, but members of one particular guild were about undergo an adventure like never before.

On the Elven Island, Ryukai guild Elven branch, Guild officer Thorn Jade Fang patrolled the outer shores of her homeland picking off lesser monsters here and there. Normally Thorn would stick to herself, but the guild master had asked her check on one of their newer members, Marrok Red Claw, or Wolf as he was nicked named. He received the name because of his magic and the fact that when she found him, he was being mauled by a pack of wolves.

Wolf like her was a loner and tended to run off for long periods of time without checking in, so as the one who originally found him, it was her job to make sure he wasn't dead in a ditch. This was a hassle because he often went to places he wasn't ready to fight in. Her best bet was to head to Vararas and go from there, looking at his quest records wouldn't be such a bad idea either.

Continuing her walk along the beach, thorn noticed a bright shining gem in the water. Curious she reached down in the water and grabbed it. Inspecting it closer she discovered it was in fact a rune from ancient times, what kind, she couldn't tell, but it had to be worth some money at least. Placing the rune in her backpack she continued on her way to the airship; the quickest way off the Elven Island besides teleporting, which was expensive, but faster then flying and not in her budget right now.

"Baka Wolf," She huffed fixing her hair braid. Her hair was green a strange color for an elf, but there were stranger things in the world then her hair.

Making it back to the road Thorn found a sign that read; Airship dock 50 miles. Well no way she was walking fifty miles. Planting her feet firmly in the ground she out stretched her and called on her magic. A magic circle appeared on the ground and from the circle emerged a red dragon the size of three horses; her ever faithful steed Natsu.

He wasn't big enough to fly her over the ocean, but 50 miles was a cake walk. Slapping his scaly sides Natsu reared flapping his mighty wings and took off. She loved the feeling of flying, so free and peaceful, just her and the sky.

Natsu coughed fire ball. Thorn laughed rubbing his neck affectionately, "I know boy, and you're here too." Her dragon had a temper when it comes to be ignored. He acted more like pouting puppy than a dragon when he thought she wasn't giving him enough attention.

Twenty minutes of flying and finally the airship dock came into view. Thorn urged Natsu to descend to the ground outside the gate, where the teleport was located. Out of curiously she checked the rates, which of course were too high, so she was stuck with the crowded Airship.

"Time to go home Natsu," With a wave of her hand the dragon disappeared in a green light back to where ever he called home. Magic was awesome, especially her magic.

Approaching the ticket booth Thorn took note of several men taking glances at her. They were from a different guild and from the looks they were giving her one her guild had trounced in Guild siege war.

Guild Siege war, was a deterrent to a full scales wars, two guilds went head to head in real combat, each trying to take the others castle. This took place in a special area away from civilians. The best thing was the Recall rune everyone wore, if you close to dying or if you about to get hit with an attack that was fatal you would be teleported back to you castles medic ward. Most of the time people could stand up right away and get back in the fight; others sometimes had to be pulled due to their injuries. Overall it was fun and safe way to show off your skills. Outside Siege was a different story; some people didn't take too kindly to losing. Hence the crowd behind her, unfortunately unless they attacked her she couldn't do anything about it, not even report them to the guards.

"One ticket to the Human city Varanas," Thorn told the teller. The price rang up 2K or 2000 gold, Wolf owed her. Maybe she should pay the 20 k for the teleport, no people and she would be there in 10 seconds. She sighed knowing she couldn't do that to her guild mate, Wolf had enough trouble keeping his armor in shape, so on to the crowded flight with the hostel rival guild.

* * *

Aboard the airship Thorn lingered by the bar stirring her drink. Back in the day ships were simply passenger vessels, but soon enough the noble community demanded enter entertainment during their flight. In response, bars, casinos, and many other expensive luxuries were added to the décor. This also jacked up the price of an airship ticket. The ticket she got was considered middle class, compared to what nobles pay. There was a bar and some card tables on the top deck well the remaining two where strictly passenger decks. Passengers who didn't pay for the bar and casino excess were restricted to their seats.

The reason she paid the extra money for the bar and casino deck was it was less crowded. Something she liked very much and being stuffed into those cramped pin cushions they called seats, was not her idea of flying.

Talking a sip of her drink she wondered where Marrok or Wolf had run off to this time. Thorn vaguely wondered why he preferred Wolf over his real name, because it wasn't bad like her full first name was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the men who were on the docking bridge. They didn't seem much happier to see her now than they were then.

"Can I help you," Thorn asked bored, taking another sip of her drink just to piss them off. One of the men, obviously the leader of their little group slammed his hand on the bar counter. She rolled her eyes at the macho display. "I don't speak (slacks table) stupid, so please speak human speech or elfish if you know it." The man face turned red in anger.

"Listen here lass; we got a bone to pick you Ryukai basterds! We know you cheated in our last Siege battle." The man accused drawing the attention of the entire deck. Great now she had to deal with this whiny basterd.

Thorn raised her hand in the man's face. "First, don't swear it makes you sound like an ignorant moron with no class. Second, don't accuse your own weakness by saying we cheated, it's disrespectful. Third, don't crowd me, your breath stinks too badly for me to stand it, so go away," She said fanning way the stink, if possible the man's face turned even redder.

"You bi… (smack!)" The man was sent flying by Thorn who leaned back in her seat and kicked him in the jaw.

"I told you to go away," She told the man and his friends turning her back on them. The best thing would be not to fight, since magic is forbidden on airships. Course she knew after what she did there was no way a fight wasn't going to break out, but that didn't mean she needs magic to beat them.

The first man charged at her screaming like a boar, she dropped to the floor, his fist smashing into the bar's marble counter. The man cried in pain, two of his fingers were broken from hitting the countertop. Ruthlessly she grabbed the man's fingers and twisted them, grabbed the man's arm and flipped him on his back and kicked his head to knock him out.

The remaining two come from both left and right, they were lot taller than her, so she simply dropped down into a split and gave a good hard hit straight to the gonads. Both of the big men fall to the ground moaning.

At last Airship security appeared on the screen. What took them so long? Whatever they started questioning her, asking why she attacked them, what was the reason for the fight, yadda yadda. Luckily Thorn got of scot free thanks to the bartenders testimony, she slipped him a few extra gold coins and left for the far corner of the ship, were their were less people. After what she did though the seats around her suddenly became vacant. How convenient she could take a nap now.

* * *

Thorn awoke hours later; they had finally arrived in Varanas and had already started disembarking the passengers. She had to hurry or she would be on the return flight to the Elven Islands.

Since she didn't have any luggage save for her backpack, she was able to leave the ship avoiding the chaos that come with trying to find you luggage. After being cleared by the Varanas guards Thorn entered the bustling streets of the Human capital city of Varanas.

Varanas was located in an area called Silverspring. The city itself was made of sturdy stone and housed some of Taborea's most powerful groups; one was the order of the eye of wisdom, a group of mages and scholars who studied ancient history and artifacts. The second was the Varanas Guild hall, a consul of eight Elite masters who oversee all guild activity and organized the monster hunts.

Taking a left into the plaza Thorn went straight for the local tavern. There one of the many quest boards that dotted the city was located. She could get a meal and hopefully some information on where Wolf had run off too, but as she touched the door of the tavern a voice called out to her from the crowd.

"Hey Thorn over here," A tall silver haired female elf yelled, and by tall, she meant tall! The woman stood at least a head taller than most of the people in the crowd! Stubbing her way through the crowd, the tall elf paused to catch her breath from having to fight her way through the swarm. Behind her another elf, much shorter stepped out from behind her tall Companion. They were Fox Red Claw and Angel Red Claw, Wolf's sisters.

Thorn waved at the Red claw sisters and took note of the coiled dragon tattoo on Angel's arm, the same one on her own. "I see you joined Ryukai, congrats and welcome to the guild." She smiled shaking the shorter elf's hand.

"Thanks, you looking for our stupid half-brother again?" Angel asked monotone.

Fox frowned at her sister's attitude towards their brother. Wishing the two would get along better. She didn't know why they were so hostile towards each other, but maybe it had something to do with Marrok being the oldest and her being the youngest.

"Forgive Angels grumpiness Miss Thorn. She's just worried."

"No I'm not," Angel retorted getting a glare from her sister.

Fox cleared her throat. "Anyways, I allow me to aid you in your search. Before Marrok left, he had taken a job in the Ystra Highlands in Dragon fang ridge. The job was about helping guard some researchers well they studied the ruins there. The report also said that some strange new beasts have appeared in the area kicking the old ones out."

Thorn took the job post and read it over herself. The reward was a whopping 10K (10,000 gold); sweet deal. "Thanks for the information Fox, I'll be sure to have him back as soon as the job is finished. Angel, I recommend you go do some training; you still have a long ways to go. Talk to Master Ryuu, and he'll help you when he has the time."

"Thank you Miss Thorn," They both replied bowing. Thorn grabbed them by the ears and pulled them close to her so they could hear what she had to say.

"Thorn, no miss or any crap like that, ok? I'm only 21 for Taborea's sake!" She yelled hurting the sister's ear drums. "Also Angel a little advice, get along with Wolf, he's not just you're brother, he's you're guild mate. Understand?" Angel nodded yes. "Good, now off with you both." Thorn shooed them away and entered the Tavern.

She could be in Ystra in a few hours with Natsu, so there was no rush. Also she was hungry and in need of some new clothes better suited for Ystsu's colder environment. Her current set clothes shorts and light shirt and a jacket wouldn't suffice the hard year around winter, which by the way was her least favorite season.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the mountains of Ystra on the farthest and most remote edge of Dragon fang ridge a small number of tents rested outside a cave opening in the mountains, dubbed Silverfang's cave. Inside were craving made by people long since gone of a great armored beast. This is what the expedition from the eye of wisdom was researching. The thing was there was no one to be found, safe for one, Marrok Red Claw aka Wolf.

"Crap, that basterd got me good." He seethed pressing his hand against the wound on his chest. Normally he would wear plate mail but the cold made that impossible, so the only protection he had was studded leather and fur. Good against the cold, not so good against razor sharp fangs and claws.

Breathing heavy Marrok made his way deeper into the cave. The whole expedition team had been killed safe for him; it was an ambush by the new monster that had appeared after the caves discovery. They were called Silver fang woligers, a crazy mix of wolves and snow tigers, added with fangs and claws of real silver and fur as strong as steel. Further research discovered they weren't new monsters, but ancient ones said to be extinct. Turns out they were sealed inside this cave by some tribe thousands of years ago and had somehow survived. It was believed that the Woligers survived off the abundance of magic inside the cave, eating the magic runes inside, enhance the metal fur.

That wasn't all that was here though, in the last moments of the battle when it seemed they had pushed the Woligers back, it appeared. A terrifying beast that was at least twice as big as the rest. Not only did it have armor, but of all things wings of silver that easily cut through the last of their defenses, it was none other than the beast depicted on the walls, the legendary beast, Fenrir.

Stone clicked as the beast's claws scratched the stone floor of the cave, its nostrils rose scenting the air. Marrok held tight on to his swords and waited. He would only have one chance. Swords raised he leaped from the narrow opening, blind siding the beast, his swords slipping between the gaps in the armor down to the hilt. He rode the beast down, calling on his magic to form chains of golden light to bind the beast.

With the beast bond and injured it was time to bring out the heavy artillery. Marrok inhaled a large amount of air, a magic circle formed beneath him. "_Lycan magic: Crescent wolf cry!"_ He exhaled, blasting a tornado of crescent wind blades that ripped Fenrir's skin to bits. He fell to his knees exhaled.

"That's teach cha!" Marrok laughed, happy to have survived. Picking himself up and holding on to the wall of the cave for support he began to make his way out, when he heard a low growl. In horror he looked back to see the wounds inflicted on the legendary beast healing rapidly. With no magic left he had no choice but to run.

* * *

WolfGear's Den

Well that's the first chapter, longest one I've ever wrote really. Usually their about a 1000 words or less. Good start though. If you have any questions please ask them, about the story or if you happen to see some bad grammar and spelling. I'll answer as best I can. Next chapter will actually have fairy tail characters in it.

A quick note Thorn will refer to Marrok as Wolf and so will the other Guild members. Mostly everyone else will call him Marrok.


	2. Chapter 2

WolfGear Presents: Fairy Tail: The Third World

FT: the third world: Chapter 2: the rune

I don't own Fairy tail or runes of magic

Oc's: Thorn Jade Fang and Marrok (Wolf) Red Claw

Story set 2 years before the return of Natsu and the others return

* * *

High in the sky on top of her dragon Natsu, Thorn flew over the mountains separating Silverspring from Silverfalls, the land before the Ystra highlands. After reviewing the expiation's map further, she discovered that Wolf and the expedition team were actually between Dragon fang ridge and the area known as Snowhorn, which was in the southern area of Ystra.

"Come on Natsu lets hurry I want to get out this cold." She urged pulling her fur coat tighter. Natsu roared in agreement and went into a slight drive to pick up speed. Pumping flames into his stomach to warmed his scaly skin, so his master could have some warmth. Thorn patted his neck and tossed him a piece of boar jerky as a reward. "Good, boy," She smiled wrapping her arms around the dragons body to get as much warmth as possible.

An hour of flying later they finally reached the area were Wolf should be guarding the expedition team and landed. After sending Natsu away along with another helping of boar meat, she began her search on foot.

The camp was in shambles. Claw marking showed that something had ripped through the researchers tents. Inside she found several dead eyes of wisdom scholars and an adventurer from another guild. Bite marks and chucks of flesh missing from their bodies. Reluctantly she touched them, they were cold, several hours dead maybe, it's hard to tell when its below zero.

Thorn continued to look through the rest of the camp. Taking anything of use and placing it in her backpack, which by the way was enchanted to hold anything that could fit inside flap opening without adding weight. A good item to have, though there was a set amount of items you could carry.

After collecting anything of use and inspecting all of the bodies and finding that none of them were Wolf. Thorn pondered what to do next when she spotted a bunch of paw prints in the snow and among them was a set of human feet.

"Better hurry before the next storm rolls in," Thorn said charging forward. She didn't make it far as several woligers burst from the snow encircling her. Grabbing her short sword, Thorn extended her hand drawing on her magic. "_Woodlyn magic: Woodlyn forest monster, Rosemary!" _

Thorns shot out of the ground twisting and shaping them into a large bulky wood monster. The creature, Rosemary was one of her favorite summoning creatures. With long thorny vines perfect for group attacks.

The woligers charged, but were easy batted aside by Rosemary, crushing them with its oversized vines. One of the woligers managed to slip by and attack Thorn, but she was ready. Dodging the beast, she plunged her short sword into the woligers throat and twist, opening the wound further so it would bleed out. The Woliger stubbed for a few feet then dropped dead in the snow, just in time for Rosemary to finish off the rest of them.

"Good job," Thorn congratulated the wood spirit; it nodded and withered away to nothing. The samething always happened when her Woodlyn creatures disappear, but it was always kind of sad to watch.

Continuing on Thorn found more tracks that lead into a cave. She shivered as a gust of wind blew through her. Wolf better be in there because she's had enough of this fricken cold!

* * *

God he wished he was out of this fricken cave! After temporary escaping from Fenrir, Marrok found himself lost in the crystalized caverns. The glowing blue gems helped light his way, but not enough that it actually helped him. What with the blood dripping into his eyes. He didn't know when he got the cut on his head, but he had it now and nothing to patch it up with. If only he had his backpack, then he could use some cloth or something to stop the bleeding. He's tried using some strip of leather, but it didn't work out to well and now his tattered armor was even more tattered.

"Should have asked for Thorn or Niko to come with me," he groaned resting against the wall of the cave. "Course the damn things immortal or something so I don't know what they could do against something like that, but at least I wouldn't be where I am now."

If the oversized monster chasing him down didn't kill him, exhaustion, thirst would or frostbite would. He hadn't eaten anything substantial in three day. That is when the Woliger attacked. On a side note Woliger meat was pretty tasty.

"Not the time to be thinking about food," His stomach growled telling him otherwise. "Can't regain my strength without nutrition, but what is there to eat around here? I can't eat rocks." Sending what little magic remained into his nose, Marrok sniffed out for some food, or at least something to help him out.

Following the scent of the draft that blew through the caverns he hoped it would lead him to the exit. Sadly it didn't. Instead it leads him to a dead end, filled with skeletons, a lot of skeletons. Up in the celling was a huge hole that would be large enough for him to crawl through, if not for a few small facts that prevented him from doing just that.

One the ceiling was at least hundred feet up, two the walls were weathered down smooth with no foot holds, and three he didn't like heights.

"Its option four is digging though the dead guys' stuff, great," He sighed digging though the bones of what he guessed what remained of Fenrir's victims. There wasn't much to look though some tattered clothes, rusty weapons and… wait was that? Picking up the glass bottle with some blue stuff inside it, Marrok uncorked it and sniffed the contents. The blue liquid buzzed with magic, meaning it was a magic recovery potion. The stuff was basically magic in liquid form; it wouldn't give him back all of his magic, but enough to fight with at least.

Chugging down the contents he felt a surge of electricity flow though him. Instantly he felt his magic return, just in time too, Fenrir had caught up with him. Drawing his swords again Marrok turned to face the beast as it snarled at him for intruding on its territory.

"You maybe immortal, but I bet that even you can't live without your head," Marrok challenged, crossing his sword in an X, "Let's test that theory."

He charged ducking under the beast's claw swipe slashing two deep cuts into Fenrir's soft under belly, Marrok followed up with another two slashes and stab into the beast's abdomen, jumping back in time to dodge another claw swipe.

Marrok charged his swords with magic, forming two circles of wind to form at the base of the blades "_Howling impact!" _Blind siding the beast, Marrok stabbed both swords down to the hilt into Fenrir's body, the wind surrounded the hilt picked up, exploding into twin tornados that blasted the beast, shredding fur and armor.

With Fenrir down and bloody, with the last of his magic Marrok prepared the killing blow. "_Full moon cleaver," _leaping into a spin he brought down both blades on the beast's neck continuing to spin digging deeper and deeper into the monster thick neck. He was half way through when the last of his magic depleted, stopping the attack before he could finish the job. Marrok fell to his knees in exhaustion his swords slipping from his grip. Fenrir's wounds began healing rapidly once again, vanishing in silver light as if they were never there.

The beast pushed its self to its feet and pounces snapped his jaws on Marrok's torso trying to bite him in half!

Pushing with all his might Marrok braced his arms and legs against the beast's gums and pushed! He grunted as the jaws continued to inch closer and closer to snapping him in half, when something rammed into the beast knocking him off balance. Taking the chance Marrok jumped out of the beast mouth, skidding to a stop. He spotted his helper at the entrance of the room; long green hair and pointy ears, his guild mate and friend Thorn.

He grinned, "Took you long enough."

* * *

Thorn shook her head; at least he hasn't lost his sense of humor yet. "Next time why don't you just ask someone to come with you? It makes it easier on all of us if would just be a little more considerate." The form of Rosemary crashing into the wall both mages attention to the task at hand as Fenrir fully recovered stood between them. "What the hell is that thing?"

"An ancient immortal monster hell bent on eating me and you now from the look it's giving you." Fenrir roared leaping at Thorn, she side stepped stabbing it with her dagger, which didn't do much damage.

"Crap," She cursed jumping back and drawing her bow from her backpack. Knocking two arrows she fired directly into the beasts eyes blinding it. "Come on, let's go!" Thorn yelled helping Wolf to stand. They raced for the exit, but in its blind rage the beast slammed into wall causing a cave in.

"Ah shit," They both cursed as their one and only exit was sealed shut by two tons of rubble. The still blind Fenrir sniffed the air and faced directly towards them. Slobber fell from its mouth as it bared its fangs.

"So now what," Marrok asked.

Thorn grits her teeth, "I don't know! Dig in my pack for something useful!" She ordered shooting more arrows to hold the beast back.

Marrok reached into Thorns pack and the first thing he pulled out was the rune she had found on the beach. The rune was radiating with power, shining so brightly Marrok couldn't look at it. Suddenly the rune burned red hot and he was forced to drop it. A magic circle formed on the ground under them enveloping them in light.

"What's going on Wolf?" Thorn yelled shielding her eyed from the light.

"I should I know it's you're rune!" He retorted as the light intensified, even Fenrir looked away, despite its eyes not being fully healed yet.

The light bounded of the crystals covering the cave, forming and pillar of light that shined though the opening in the cave. Then suddenly everything stopped and the light dissipated, leaving not a trace of the two inside the magic circle.

Fenrir pawed the ground for his prey, but he couldn't see, hear, or smell them in his lair, to him that meant they were good and dead. With a roar of victory the beast of old settled down in its den of bones tired from its fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile in Earthland, Asuka Cornell age 4, daughter of Alzack and Bisca Cornell, kneeled by the grave set outside a small hut. Her parents told her their friend Natsu had made the grave for another friend named Lisanna, who was believed to have died, but turns out she was alive and now missing like the rest of their friends. The hut was where they used to play. Her parents said as long as she didn't disturb the grave stone she could play there too.

Asuka looked into the strange stone imbedded in the FairyTail emblem engraved on the stone; touching the strange marking, wondering what they meant. Things weren't going so good for FairyTail without its key members. Well the remaining guild membered tried to be happy when she was around she saw they were sad about how far their guild had fallen. Only an echo of the happier days remained in the stories they told her

Hearing her mother calling, Asuka left the stone and hurried off towards her mother. Silently wishing someone would help bring smiles back to FairyTail. Asuka never noticed the stone begin to glow as a magic circle from around the gravestone. She was about to the end of the trees when she hear to soft thumbs hit the ground.

Turning around she saw two bodies lying on the ground in front of the gravestone. She rushed over to them yelling for her mother to come help.

Bisca ran into the clearing worried for her daughter's safety. "Asuka what's wrong?" She asked the young four year old, it was then she took note of the two strangers lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Mommy, these people suddenly showed up, like poof!" Asuka pointed to the female of the two, "Mommy, her hairs green like yours, and look her ears are so pointy, and he looks like he's covered in juice." She giggled.

"Why don't you go get daddy and some of the others and bring them here and tell them to bring bandages," Asuka nodded exactly and bond off to get her father as Bisca examined the red haired male. He was bleeding badly. She quickly put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding, feeling glad to at least not tell her daughter that the red liquid wasn't 'fruit juice'.

Several minutes later Alzack and Marco appeared, one of them caring the first aid kit. "Bisca what happened?" Alzack asked his wife.

"I don't know, but we don't hurry this man's going to die from blood lost!" Bisca shouted at the two men and ordered them to get to work. They quickly removed the injured man's shirt and began wrapping in glaze and bandages when a slender and grabbed hold of Bisca's wrist. The green haired woman had woken up.

"Who are you?" She demanded, in the corner of her eye she caught sight of Wolf and the state he was in. "What are you doing to Wolf!"

Bisca tried to restrain the woman without hurting her, but she was strong! "It's ok, were just bandaging him up so he does bleed out." It was like this woman never seen bandages before.

"What's good that's going to do him? Poor some healing potion on him and he'll be fine in no time." The woman said dismissively, finally managing to push Bisca aside and get to her pack. The FairyTail wizard watched as she rummaged through the pack, managing to fit her arm and half of her torso into the small bag, before finally coming out with small vile of red liquid. "Watch and learn." She said pouring the liquid over Wolf's wounds. Almost instantly they began healing, though if he moved around to much they would reopen.

"So what guild you guys from and where is this?" The pointy eared woman asked, taking note of the unfamiliar area. It was nice and warm here, no hint of snow.

"Where from FairyTail, I'm Bisca Cornell and this is my husband Alzack and this Magnolia Town in Fiore," Bisca answered.

The pointy eared woman scratched her cheek. "Sorry how rude of me, I'm Thorn Jade Fang and that guy over there is Marrok Red Claw, but you can call him Wolf, we're Members of the Ryukai guild Varanas. I sorry to say I can't say I've heard of a guild called FairyTail, Magnolia or Fiore in Taborea."

Bisca and Alzack shared a look, "Taborea?"

Thorn looked between the two, "Yeah the name of the world, as it says in the eye of wisdom? Who know right?" She asked her grin fading.

"This world is called Earthland," Bisca said. The blood drained from Thorns face as the realization of the situation she and Wolf were in dawned on her.

"WHAT!"

* * *

WolfGear's Den

That's were I'm going to end it tonight. Actually thought about add this to the first chapter to make it one, but didn't. Good night and merry Christmas. I'll explain Thorn's and Marrok's magic in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

WolfGear Presents: Fairy Tail: The Third World

FT: the third world: Chapter 3: welcome to earthland

I don't own Fairy tail or runes of magic

Oc's: Thorn Jade Fang and Marrok (Wolf) Red Claw

Story set 2 years before the return of Natsu and the others return

* * *

Two days after Thorn and Marrok's arrival to Earthland. Thorn has been looking over every map and history book FairyTail had to confirm they were indeed in a different world, while she did this Marrok recovered in the backroom of the run down guild hall. His injuries were server and it would take several days for him to recover completely.

As well as confirming they were differently not in Taborea. Thorn has been drawing up theories on just how they managed to be teleported to a different world. She started with the most obvious piece of evidence the Rune she found on the beach, which wasn't in her pack or anywhere to be found. The rune in the gravestone however appeared be of similar design though, so she studied it as best she could without disturbing its resting place.

Her theory was that the rune was an ancient version of the Recall spell used in siege wars. Sometime along the line one of the stones wound up here in Earthland and the other drifted around till she finally found it.

"The Rune stone must have been feeding of my magic whenever I used it!" Thorn exclaimed knocking over her books and notes. "If the same concept applies then the Rune I found is still in the cave with that monster! The question is can I activate the rune in the grave stone, and will it teleport us to where the other stone is or somewhere else? Does that stone need to be charged?" She pondered going down list of things needed to make a recall rune work.

First and foremost they would need a recall point. A preset location that the Rune could lock on too, the problem there is where was the other stone locked on too? At best it locked on to the cave's location, which by the way still contained an immortal man eating beast. In the event that Rune back in their world was locked on to Oh say a volcano, then that's where they would end up.

"I guess the other thing would be does the other rune need to be charged. I looked at the rune in the gravestone and it looks to be just a receiver rune, it can't be used to teleport unless we have the other rune to program it. Ah! This sucks!" Thorn moaned falling back in her seat and gulping down a calming pint of beer. She wished Shai or Fox were here. They would know how to create a working teleport rune. Anything she tried to make would probably send them to their deaths. She was a fighter, not a crafter, and what she could craft was mainly weapons.

With an estranged sigh Thorn rocked on the legs of her chair and faced reality; she and Wolf where in an alternate world with currently no way of getting home. The guild probably wouldn't start looking for them if Fox showed them the job info, which said the scheduled checkup time for the expedition team was in three months. As per to her and Wolf's song and dance Master Ryuu would assume she stayed to finish the job with Wolf, so unless Fox got really impatient and pushed for the guild to search for them. No one from the guild would bother searching for them till three months from now.

"Oh well might as well enjoy a little vacation time," Thorn said with a yawn. She had been up all night researching, a little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Bisca peeked into the room where their strange new guest was occupying. The light snores of the pointy eared woman drifted in the air like a lullaby. The girl and her companion who she referred to as Wolf were quite the odd pair, but then again the members of FairyTail where quite odd themselves. She shut the door softy so not to disturb the sleeping woman.

The gun mage popped down at the bar. After they had gotten Wolf or Marrok, whatever his name was back to the guild hall and stabilized. Thorn explained what happened to them and how they ended up here. Of course her daughter Asuka couldn't hold back anymore and finally asked why Thorn had pointy ears.

Thorn's answer was rather shocking; turns out she was an Elf. A creature believed to be a myth in this world, just like fairies. Thorn told them a little about her Woodlyn magic, but didn't go into detail other then she could control plants. She also told them a little about Marrok's magic or Wolf's as she like to call him.

Wolf's magic, which was call Lycan magic, had something do with wind and moon light, and it also gave Marrok shape shifting abilities or something along those lines. Whatever the case they had some interesting magic.

Bisca grabbed the mug on the bar and glopped it down. Ever since Asuka was born she's cut down on the liquor, but still has a mug every once in a while. All this talk about other worlds was stressful since they now had two people from said other world here and no idea how to help them safe for giving them a place to stay.

Sipping on her drink a thought accorded to her. At first she dismissed it, but then paused to seriously think about it.

Bisca stood up and stepped in front of the picture of the guild, the entire guild, including the ones who when missing, it would be five years today. Strange how time flies. Seeing that picture of everyone gave Bisca the push she needed and she walked outside to where Asuka was playing.

"Asuka, mommy is needs go out for a bit, be good well I'm gone and don't bother our guests." Bisca told her daughter, "And make sure you listen to Kinana." She added walking away while waving good bye.

"Ok," Asuka waved and then returned to playing.

* * *

Two hours later in the backroom of the FairyTail guild hall, stirred a certain red headed individual. He turned in bed trying to get out of the reach of the suns annoying rays. The pain in his gut made him regret doing so and he fell onto the wood floor with a groan. He blinked and looked around the small room. Wasn't he just in a cave? Wait… what was that above him?

"Hi," A little girl in a cowboy hat waved "Mommy said not to bother you since you were sleeping, but you're awake now, so I'm not bothering you am I?"

Marrok blinked, this was a strange little girl, but most kids where strange at her age. "I guess not, where am I and where's Thorn?"

Asuka's eyes sparkled at the mention of the elf. "Pointy eared-nee-chan, she's sleeping in the other room. I was going to ask if I could touch her ears again, but she's sleeping so I came here instead and you're awake!" She exclaimed with childlike excitement. Marrok smiled and shook his head, children were always a puzzle.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Asuka," She answered, "What's your name?"

"Marrok Red Claw," Asuka tilt her head and said his name, only it sounded like, "Maarock."

He laughed as she mispronounced his name. "Little hard to say isn't it? Don't worry you're not the only one. Here's an idea, you can call me Wolf."

Asuka grinned, "Wolfie?" Marrok sighed, it was close enough.

"Sure that's fine too. Anyways where am I at again?" From the greenery outside the window they were differently not in the highlands anymore, but the trees outside weren't like the ones in Silverfalls or anywhere else he'd seen. With Thorn's hatred of cold weather he would understand wanting to move to a warmer climate, but so far away with his life in danger? Thorn would have at least dropped him off at Harf trading post and left him with a doctor before going to such lengths. What was going on here?

"This is the FairyTail guild hall in Magnolia. Mommy told Thorny that this was Earthland and not Tobrea… Tobera…urm."

"Taborea," Marrok corrected.

"Yeah that word. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but Mommy said you are from a different world than ours is that true?" Marrok jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain and rushed out the door. He quickly bust in the door to Thorn's room. Awaking the elf with a start causing her to fall out of her chair and onto the floor!

Thorn rubbed her bruised noggin and looked up to see the one who disrupted her slumber. "Dammit Wolf!" She yelled only to quickly cover her nose. "Uh what is that foul smell? Wait is that you? When was the last time you bathed?" Marrok sniffed himself and shrugged.

"Don't know, I was fighting for three days straight and you can't really bath in a frozen lake, so two weeks?" He answered nervously. Thorn shot him glare.

"Bath now," She ordered with authority. Marrok looked down at Asuka. "You guys got a bath here?"

Asuka shook her head, "No but there's a place that mommy said is usually open." She replied and ran to the bar. "Hey Kinana do you have Lucy's key?" The barmaid nodded and ruffed through some draws retrieving the keys and handed them to Thorn.

"There's apartment in town on strawberry street that you can use, it belongs to a friend of ours, but she's… not here right now." Kinana said quickly. Memories of a blonde girl yelling at a blue and pink haired man flashed in her mind. "I have to watch the bar, you know the way right Asuka?"

"Hai," She waved.

Kinana looked at the two otherworlders with a stern glare. "I can trust you to keep her safe right?" Thorn and Marrok straighten up and bowed to the barmaid.

"We will ensure her safety. After the kindness you have showed us, it would shame our guild if we could not even protect one little girl. We will protect her without lives," Thorn vowed, "You agree Wolf?"

"Of course," He replied with a grin, and took Asuka by the hand, "Now come and let's go before Thorn has another fit."

Thorn grits her teeth and followed after them, "I am not throwing a fit! You seriously stink!"

* * *

The streets of Magnolia were busy as usual. People were going about their daily business, shoppers were shopping and sellers were selling. Everybody did their own business and left others to theirs, except when they saw a certain trio pass by. Everyone turned to look at the woman with the long pointy ears walking with the red haired man and child. Their stares weren't discriminating, but curious, still annoying though.

"Let's see Strawberry street, this is the place right?" Thorn asked ignoring the peering stares of the townsfolk.

"Yep, this is mommy's friend's place." Asuka confirmed with a nod.

Stepping into the apartment Thorn dragged Marrok by the collar of his shirt. He was growling at the townsfolk for staring. "Stop acting like animal," She ordered as they walked through the building to the second floor. Thorn unlocked the door to the room and entered.

The room was spacious, numerous books lined the shelves, and there was a desk with a large amount of papers and ink. The bed made Thorn cringe, pink sheets, yuck! On the bed were a number of presents and letters. She left them alone and looked at the bath. There was tube and a number of femme shampoos, that neither she nor Wolf would want to use.

"Here," She said dropping a torn and beaten backpack on the floor. "I found you're pack on my way to the cave, so you should have all you're supplies. Get cleaned up, so we can return those clothes."

Marrok waved her off. "Yes, yes, I know Thorn. No need to act my sister."

"Shut up and get in there!" She yelled shoving him in the bathroom and slamming the door. With a sigh Thorn took a seat and waited for her turn. She would have gone first if Wolf hadn't smelt a like dead meat and dried blood. "At least he seems to be handling the whole other world thing." She mused. Course she really didn't give him a chance too. In truth bossing Wolf around was helping her cope with the reality of the situation.

The reality was no one would be looking for them or now they were gone for at least three months. What's more even if by chance they had the materials to make a Rune to send them back there was the chance of ending up in a different world other than their own. If one other world exists there must be others. Hell there could be thousands, even millions of different worlds out there. Trying to find a specific one was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Feeling bored Thorn decided to look around the room a bit. There were a lot of pictures hung on the walls. The first one she looked at was off a blonde haired girl, a red haired girl wearing armor, a man missing most of his clothes and a pinkish hair colored man with a blue cat on his shoulder. The next picture was the same blonde girl posing with a blue haired girl. Every picture had one receive trait, they all had the blonde girl in them, though the pink haired man was also featured in a number of them as well.

"Who is this?" Thorn asked Asuka pointing at the blonde. Asuka looked up from her playing and answered, "That's Lucy mommy's friend. This is her place, but she's not here right now."

"And who's the man next to her in this one, her boyfriend?"

Asuka shrugged, "His name is Natsu, no one was ever clear if they were like mommy and daddy." Thorn's jaw dropped at the name, it was the same as her dragons. "Mommy said he was a dragon slayer or something. "Asuka continued, but Thorn was only half listening. The same name as her dragon, it couldn't just be a coincidence could it?

* * *

Marrok exited the both his hair still damp from his bath. He would have preferred a shower, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He looked to his companion, who was day dreaming front of the pictures on the wall. Quickly he stalked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Thorn reacted on instinct, turning on a heel and punching him square in the chest. Unfortunately he was wearing his breastplate now.

"OUCHIE, OUCHIE! That hurts like a mother…" Thorn cried clenching her teeth, it was against their guilds rules to curse in front of children, even if the guild master wasn't around to enforce the rule, everyone obeyed it. "I'm going to take a bath now, try to behave."

"No problems here," Marrok replied as Thorn entered the bathroom. She was mad now. Maybe he should have waited before putting his armor on. Oh well nothing he could do about it now, he mused gathering the rest of his armor. After what happened in the cave he wasn't taking chances. That didn't mean he wanted to be a walking tin can, so he only placed his forearm guards, greaves, and gauntlets. Leaving out his shoulder guards, calf greaves and helmet, leather covered the rest allowing for more mobility.

Next he removed his swords from his backpack and inspected them. They were in rough shape from fighting against the Woligers and Fenrir for four days straight. The edges of the blades were chipped to hell and one of them had a huge crack down the length of the blade. How it was still in one piece he didn't know, but he knew the sword was shot, it was saddening to just throw it out. These swords had been a gift from the guild when he had joined and he loved them.

"Maybe I can find a blacksmith who can repair them? The problem will they be able to fix them? These swords were magic forged I don't know if a regular blacksmith can fix them. What do you think?" Asuka looked up at him and blinked, shrugged and returned to playing with her doll. Marrok sweat dropped. The girl was intelligent for her age, but she was still five.

The screams of terrified citizens echoed up from the street. Quickly Marrok rushed to the window sword in hand to see what was going on. Down below a group of cloaked men were running through the streets with hug bulking bags over their shoulders; a troop of soldiers hot on their tail. One of the men extended his hand and blasted the perusing soldiers with a fireball.

Acting on instinct Marrok jumped down to the streets cutting off the cloaked men. He banished his swords as they came to a halt before him.

"That'll be enough of that turn yourselves in quietly and I won't hurt you too badly." The cloaked men laughed.

"You don't know who you're messing with, were members of the Dark guild Nightcreeper. A lowly swords men like you doesn't stand a chance again us wizards. Now move!" The leader of the group ordered, raising his hand to blast another fireball.

Marrok dashed forward surprising the Dark wizards with his speed. He grabbed the leader's arm and twisted it behind his back and tossed the man into his lackeys, knocking four of the five to the ground. The left standing pulled a huge hammer from thin air and swung at Marrok. The otherworlder blocked with his swords out of reflex, he wished he didn't after both of his swords shattered from the force of the blow.

"Hahaha broke your puny swords half pint!" The big man laughed as Marrok stared at the remains of his swords. His fist tightened and his magic spiked as a magic circle appeared at his feet. The Dark wizard took a step back.

"_Lycan magic: First shift." _Marrok's eyes silted like a wolf's, his nails turned to claws, his canine teeth lengthened and a wolf's tail grew out of the base of his spine. He flexed his clawed hands his blue eyes barrowing into the Dark wizards.

"You're going to regret breaking those swords."

* * *

WolfGear's den

Hi WolfGear here and just saying thanks to those who have taken the time to read this story. I know that number is currently low, but I don't mind. I hope the story starts to get off the ground and more people come to read it and enjoy reading it. As always I encourage everyone to ask questions or give their thoughts. I'll answer any question anyone has. Other than that have a nice day or night.


	4. Chapter 4

WolfGear Presents: Fairy Tail: The Third World

FT: the third world: Chapter 4: The new members

I don't own Fairy tail or runes of magic

Oc's: Thorn Jade Fang and Marrok (Wolf) Red Claw

Story set 2 years before the return of Natsu and the others return, but we'll see them soon enough

Break-

Thorn was enjoying a nice quiet bath, when she felt a small tremor, at first she ignored it. However after the second tremor that knocked over a number of shampoo bottles, she figured she should go see what's going on. With a tower wrapped around her body she exited the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was that Wolf was gone, the second was little Asuka staring out the window. Quietly she made her way to the window, and peeked out her head to see what was going on.

"Dammit Wolf I told you to behave!" She sighed looking at the scene below as the Lycan beat the living shit out of bunch of guys wearing cloaks. He had a pile of bodies stacked up with each one's face swollen and bruised beyond recognition; he was holding the final member in his hand by the throat. "Well I guess that's it for my bath time."

With a sign Thorn closed the window, and shut the shade blocking the scene from Asuka, who really should be watching such a violent scene to begin with. Next she rummaged through her backpack for a set of clothes, a green elven fighting robe with black leggings.

Pulling on her boots, Thorn took a moment to inspect the apart to make sure they didn't mess anything up. Other than a little less soap, nothing was out of place. She grabbed Asuka's hand and began to walk out, pausing momentarily to look at the photos on the wall again. A feeling of familiarity lingered in her mind, but she couldn't place where. Shrugging it off she exited the apartment making sure to lock the door.

-break

Marrok finished subduing the last dark mage and threw him in the pile with the rest of them. With a sigh he changed back normal. Beating the dark mages into the ground didn't change the fact his swords were scrap metal; it did make him feel a little better.

Carefully he began picking up the pieces of his sword and placed them in a band of cloth he pulled from his backpack. He didn't know why he was keeping them, but it didn't feel right to just leave them on the ground either.

In the corner of his eye he could see Thorn and Asuka exit the apartment complex. Thorn giving him a looked he couldn't quite describe. More than likely she wanted an explanation of what was going on.

"Before you say anything Thorn, I would like to point out that I was minding my own business when this all started."

Thorn raised a brow, "Huh, and how did you go from minding your own business to beating the crap out of these guys, and oh yeah destroying private property. Cause I would really like to hear it."

Marrok looked behind him to the destroyed clothing shop wondering when it got destroyed. The imprint in the wall suggested he threw one of the basterds into the wall resulting in the human imprint. That wasn't all that was done; the front of the building was completely gone, more than likely from him using the one dark mage to hit the other. What could he say shifting always made him a little berserk, throw in the destruction of his swords a little property damage was almost guaranteed.

"Well… These guys stole something and they took out the soldiers chasing them. Being the good natured person I am. I rushed in to intercept them, swords drawn. Now this big guy at the bottom of the pile pulled this huge hammer out of nowhere and attacked me and while having forgotten how damaged my swords were used them to block. They shattered and I got pissed, and this is the result." He finished smiling innocently, the sign of the shop falling to the ground behind him soon followed by the rest of the building. Marrok began to sweat as Thorn glared at him. "I'm sure I can fix that."

Thorn rolled her eyes, "Huh, like you fixed the window in my house?"

"It worked didn't it!"

"You didn't fix it you nailed a piece of wood over it! It's not a window if I can't see out of it!" She retorted.

"It stopped the animals from coming in didn't! You kept complaining about all the squirrels and rabbits coming into your house. I just solved problem till you could find a real carpenter." Marrok exclaimed. He was a fighter not a handyman! He did the best he could.

"Those rabbits are my pets and you tried to eat one!" Thorn raved, remembering the day she came to find Marrok holding her bunny Fluff over a frying pain.

"That bunny is not normal! It killed a deer by biting its head off and then attacked me! Who keeps a killer bunny around?"

"The kind who wanted a guard dog that doesn't bark and is ten times cuter," Thorn countered crossing her arms.

Before the two could continue their augment, a man coughed to get their attention, and they noticed they were completely surrounded by knights. Thorn and Marrok cursed under their breath, now what?

A man wearing a different uniform from the rest of the knights stepped forward. "Excuse me; I will need you too to come with me," The Knight Officer ordered.

"Why," Thorn questioned. Marrok moved to her side, so Asuka was behind them out of the way. The Officer pointed over his shoulder at the pile of bodies and destroyed shop. "Oh…"

"However, if you are part of a guild, you would be protected. At least till the counsel talks to your guild master." The officer suggested, not wanting to arrest the two for helping stop the robbery.

Thorn and Marrok looked at one another, both already thinking of making a break for it, since they weren't going to be arrested for something so stupid, but they had Asuka with them. They couldn't just abandon her or drag her into this mess.

The two were about to let the guards take them, when a dark haired man with a mustache confronted the officer. "Don't worry there with me. I'm Marco current master of Fairy tail and these two are our new members. You'll have to forgive them for not knowing how things work here, they just recently moved to Fiore. They don't even have their marks yet."

"I see, well not the first time Fairy tail has caused trouble. You just make sure to keep them in line." The officer said, leading his troop away.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief. He was lucky it wasn't anything serious; otherwise they wouldn't have gotten off so easily. He turned and looked at his two new guild members and the destruction and chaos they caused. Yup they would fit in just fine.

"Follow me you two, Asuka you too." Marco ordered moving in the direction of the guild. Thorn and Marrok followed after him with Asuka at their heel.

"Why is it that when you break something they blame me too?" Thorn whined, hatting being blamed for things she didn't do. Marrok of course just shrugged and laughed.

"Don't know but it's funny."

She narrowed her eyes, "Shut up."

-break

After an hour of walking the four made it back to the guild hall. During the whole trip no one said anything, except Asuka who chatted on excitedly about everything she saw, which was really cute by the way. The three adults were simply too preoccupied with their own thoughts to admire her. They did comment her and respond to her questions, but they kept it short.

For Thorn and Marrok the prospect of joining Fairy tail was met with mixed feelings. They were grateful for all the guild had done for them, despite being total strangers. Joining Fairy tail felt like a sign they would be stuck in this world forever. Well they did find Earthland interesting they had friends and family waiting for them back in Taborea.

Marco was having similar thoughts. These two otherworlders reminded him a lot of his missing friends and in some ways it felt like they were trying to replace them. On the other hand they were strong. He could tell from simply looking at them, whatever the cause it would be up to them if they wanted to join or not.

Entering the guild hall the four were greeted by the rest of the guild a banner that read "welcome" hung above the bar.

"Sorry looks like they over reacted," Marco said scratching his head embarrassed, but was happy to see everyone in such high spirits again. "You see Bisca came to me and asked if it would ok for you guys to join the guild. Naturally we talked to everyone about it and they agreed, so if you want to join. We welcome you with open arms. You can stay till you can find a way back to your own world."

Thorn and Marrok looked at one another and then everyone gathered. They were a small guild, close knit, just like their own. More like a family really. Maybe that's why they already knew what they would do.

Thorn cleared her throat and spoke, "We don't know how long we'll be here, but…"

"We will lend you our strength till that time comes." Marrok finished. They smiled as the members of fairy tail cheered raising their mugs in celebration.

"Come on lets party!" Alzack cheered passing the two a mug. They chucked as the gun mage drunkenly swayed away to his wife, seems like they started the party a long time ago.

"Before that were do you guys want you're marks?" Kinana asked holding the stamp in her hand.

Thorn held up her left hand. "Here will be fine." Kinana pressed the stamp against the back of the elf's hand, a belief flash of light and a green fairy was now tattooed to Thorn's hand. "And you?" Kinana asked as Marrok pointed to his right bicep. His mark was red.

The party continued till the morning with everyone for the first time in years having fun, till morning came and they had to deal with the hangovers.

-break

Marrok felt someone shaking him. Reluctantly he woke up and stared into the green eyes of Thorn. "What's up?"

"I picked out some jobs for us. Hurry up and get ready we leave soon." She ordered tossing him his backpack.

"Alright," he groaned rolling out of bed or table… that couldn't be good for his back. Still wearing the same cloths Marrok pulled on his backpack not bothering to change. Not like the clothes were actually dirty, "So where we going?"

"I'm going to a place called Hullender, something about a demon or monster. You are going to Valgus; there you have to meet with the major about some rogue mages attacking the town. You can also get some have someone forge you some new swords there. When you were still knocked out I read that Valgus is very famous for their sword smiths, so good luck."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to be splitting up? We don't even know the names of half our guild mates or even know how to navigate the town we're based in." Marrok stated, thinking the elf was still a little buzzed from last night. Elves have a different metabolism then humans do.

Thorn huffed, "Don't be such a puppy Wolf, we'll be fine. I'm a guild officer one of high ranking members and you Mr. I'm going to wonder off to Heffner by myself for two weeks."

She did have a point he guessed. "Alright see ya soon; did you leave a note at least?"

"Yes, I took Marco last night we would be taking on jobs right away and just in case he didn't remember left him a letter. Now come on let's go!"

"You sure are energetic today," Marrok sighed following after here. He wondered if Alcohol always made Thorn this impatient and peppy. Whatever the cause it would be good to have something to do.

Break

Short chapter kind of having a bit of writter's block right now, the chapter not very good, it will get better just need to get into the flow .

However I must say doing three stories at once is really hard so I might let this story sit for awhile till I get one of the other two done. I can write two stores just fine by three never works out. Who knows by the time I get back to this one I'll have something better ready. So yeah this story is on Hiatus for now. I might submit a chapter here and there, to keep it alive but updates will be few and a far till I finish one of my other stories. Really sad I have to do this because I really want this story to go but if I'm not going to give it the proper attention then its better to let it sit and wait. I will come back and finishing Atleast I hope I will. By then I'll probably do a rewrite though.


End file.
